Chouji and the Wolf
by Kaze no Kitsune
Summary: As a child, Chouji was a lonely ninja. That is, until he met the wild Itsume Miya. She likes him and he loves her, but is too nervous to tell her that. Will Chouji be able say I love you or lose her? Rated T for violence and language. Chouji x OC.
1. Prologue

Konbanwa! Sorry for being so flaky and not adding more stories. I've been very busy lately.

Chouji: She appologizes for that.

Me: Don't you have anything else to say?

Chouji: Oh, right. Kaze No Kitsune doesn't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_... 6 years ago..._

Itsume Miya walked throuth streets toward the Konoha Accademy. She was fairly new to the village, since she arrived to Konohagakure about a month ago. She was very young, about 6 years old. She had long dark green hair and golden yellow eyes. She wore a green shirt, along with a pair of blue-green shorts and blue zori sandals. She looked at the people along the street. They all gave her disgusted and dirty look, which made her very sad. Miya always wondered why people did things like that. Everywhere she went people threw things or insulted her. Why did they hate her? Why? She drooped her head down as she made her way towards the Accademy.

As she walked toward the Accademy, her ears twiched and she turned to see some kids playing Ninja (Ninja is sort of like a cross between hide-and-seek and tag).As she walked toward them, she heard them talk about a hefty-built, brown-haired boy with red swirls on his cheeks. He walked away from the group with a skinny boy in a pony-tail with a bored look on his face. The hefty boy held his face low and he had a sad look on his face.Feeling sorry for him, she followed them.

She followed them until they reached the park. The skinny boy sat down next to the hefty boy, who was crying. With a sad look on her face, you slowly walked up to them."Hi," you said to him. "What happened?"you asked. "Th-Those guys said that I was fat and didn't want me to play with them anymore.."said the hefty boy. "Yeah. People like those guys are real troublesome if you ask me." replied the skinny boy. "I agree. They're a bunch of bakas if you ask me."

The hefty boy and the skinny boy both started laughing along with her. "My names Itsume Miya. What's yours?" The hefty boy wiped his face and replied,"I'm Chouji, from the Akamichi clan. Akamichi Chouji."

"And I'm Nara Shikamaru." replied the skinny boy.

"Nice to meet you both. Do you two wanna play with me?" They both nodded their heads and started playing with her.

About 2 hours later, the three laid on their backs, eating chips, while looking at the clouds. "Today was fun, ne?" she said. "Yeah, sure was." replied Shikamaru.

"I'm gonna start school at the Ninja accademy tommorow."

"Hey! Us too!" Chouji said as he got up.

"Really? Then..Then that means we'll be in the same class together!"

"YOSH!" both Miya and Chouji replied.

Both of them blushed a little and then started laughing.After saying good bye to Shikamaru and Chouji, she walked with a big smile on her face. "I made some new friends today!" she thought to herself. And the three of them remained friends for a very long time. However, unknown to all three of them, lurked a dark power within Miya that would soon reveil itself.


	2. Team 10

...6 years later...

Miya was now 12 years old and have been going to the Academy for several years now. She wore a pale black tank-top with a green Konoha symbol on the front, under a grey fishnet shirt. She also wore a pale green-colored shorts that goes halfway down thighs. She also wore her Konoha headband around her neck. 

Ever since she met Shikamaru and Chouji, they've been the best of friends, since they were her only friends. As she made her way to the Accademy, saw Chouji and Shikamaru. Smiling, she called out to them.

"Oi!! Chouji-kun! Shikamaru-kun!" she yelled out to them. "Hey Miya-san!." They said running up to her. "Hi Miya. You look nice today." Chouji said to her, his face slightly red.

"Oh…Thank you.." she replied, blushing. She turned to Shikamaru. "We better get to the Academy right now before Iruka-sensei gets mad at us again." Miya said as she pointed toward the direction of the Academy. Nodding in agreement, they ran towards the Academy.

---------------------------------------------------------

All three of them were exhausted when they entered the classroom. They ran into the room and quickly sat down in their seats. Miya sat in the second row, second seat in, Chouji sat in the first row, first seat in and Shikamaru sat third row on the right next to the window.

"Whew...made it!" Miya said while catching her breath.

"Yeah, but barely." said Shikamaru, sighing.

Iruka-sensei walked up to them with a surprised look on his face. "What happened to you three?" he asked. "We ran.. 8 blocks so we would be.. late again." said Miya.

"Well, looks like you guys had quite a work out!" Iruka said, jokingly. "That's not funny, sensei." she said.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you guys a break today. That is, IF you manage to pay attention today.." said Iruka-sensei, as he walked toward the front of the class. All three of them sweatdropped and sighed.

As things settled down, Iruka stood in front of the class. "Yosh! Today I'm asigning you to teams today! You will all be assigned to Jounin that will guide and coach you as you become familiar with various assignments."

Hearing this, Miya look over toward Uchiha Sasuke, the class heart-throb. He was the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. He had jet black hair and dark onyx colored eyes. Every girl in the class adored him. _"I don't see why everyone likes him so much."_Miya thought to herself. _"I hope I don't get paired with him..." _

Iruka pulled out a paper and stared to read the names off of it. "..Alright. Team 7: is Haruno Sahura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Miya gave a sigh of relief that she weren't paired with Sasuke. Finally, Iruka made it to Team 10. 

"Alright the last team is Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Itsume Miya." Michiko just sat there with a black expression, then grinned. _"What luck!"_ she thought to herself. _"Now all three of us are on the same team."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day as the four of them walked toward the Training Grounds, introducing themselves along the way, they saw their Jounin-sensei. "Hello. I'm Sarutobi Asuma and I'm going to be your sensei. Who are you three?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino"

"Nara Shikamaru"

munch "Akimichi Chouji."

"Itsume Miya."

"Nice to meet you all. Now today, were going to do a couple exercises, alright?"

Shikamaru, you, and Chouji sighed.

"Taday's going to be troublesome..."said Shikamaru. Miya and Chouji agreed.


	3. Hidden Power Uncovered

Miya, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and Asuma-sensei were training in the Training Grounds. Shikamaru was practicing his _Kage Mane No Jutsu_, Ino was using her _Shintenshin no Jutsu_, Chouji was practicing his _Baika no Jutsu_, and Michiko was practicing her Taijutsu skills. As the day went on, Ino was getting annoyed with Miya. Everytime Ino did her _Shintenshin no Jutsu, _Miya got in her way.

"Hey! Watch what you doing! You're getting in my way of my jutsu!"

"Sorry Ino-san. I'm trying to practice my Taijutsu."

"I don't care. Practice your Taijutsu somewhere else!"

"Oi, cool it down you two." said Asuma-sensei, who was sitting on one of the large wooden poles. "You two are so troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Well...She started it!" Ino said, pointing at Miya. This got her a little mad.  
----------------------------------  
"What?!? Since when was it MY fault? It's YOU who keeps getting in my way!" she yell at Ino.

"Baka." said Ino.

"Dobe!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!" said Ino.

"THAT'S IT" she screamed. She took out her retractable staff and took a defensive pose. "No one calls me a 'bitch' and gets away with it." Ino did the same and both of them lunged at each other. Miya tried to hit Ino with her staff, but missed. Just before Asuma was about to stop them, Ino said _"Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu"_ and transfered her soul into Miya.

At that moment, something attacked Ino's soul and made her return back to her body. When Asuma asked Ino what had happened, Ino said that something force her out of Miya. He turned to Miya and saw her hunched over. He asked her what was wrong and his eyes widened. Shikamaru and Chouji were about to ask him what happened and then they both saw Miya.

Her pupils slit, her scleras turned black, and her hair started to rise. The rest of the team just stared at her in horror.

Clutching her fist, Miya pounded it into the ground were Ino was, but Ino moved away in time. The contact made a hole were her fist was.

The team kept staring at her, in complete horror. Miya pulled her hand out of the ground, shook her head, and looked up at her friends. She saw that they had horrified looks on their faces. Just when she was going to say something, a horrible pain went through her body.

The inside of Miya's body felt as though it was on fire. She screamed in pain. Her screams snapped the team out of their trance and they came over to help her. What they saw was even more horrifying.

An eerie green chakra engulfed her body. Her teeth turned into long fangs and claws grew from her fingers and toes. Her ears transformed into wolf's ears and moved to the top of your head( **A.N:**Think Inu-Yasha ).Miya felt even more pain and a furry black tail grew from the base of your spine. She roared at the sky, which gave her team shivers down their spines. Miya stopped roaring and fell to the ground, unconscious from the intense pain.

Before she hit the ground, Chouji caught her in his arms and the team huddled around them.

"W-Wh-What j-just happened to h-her?" spoke Chouji as he cradled Miya in his arms. "I don't know, but we better take her to the hospital. Right now." replied Asuma. Everyone agreed. Chouji moved her to his back and he and the rest of team 10 race toward the hospital.

_"I don't know what happened to you Miya-chan, but I will take care of you."_ thought Chouji as they made their way towards the Konoha hospital.


	4. Michiko's Inner Demon

Hello all! New chapter's a long one. Hope you all like it! **A.N:**I don't own Naruto. (I wish...)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..."

"...ugh ... where am I?"

Miya open her eyes to find herself in a hospital room at the Konoha Hospital. The room was small, white, and had a fresh clean smell to it. She looked around and saw that no one was in the room. She heard voices from behind the hospital room door. Curious, she got out of the bed, slowly walked towards the door and pressed her ear to hear the voices better.

"Wolf ears ... a tail ... green chakra? This is bad... I knew this would happen sooner or later... "

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama? "Hokage-sama? What.?..." Said Ino. The voices belonged to that of her team mates. She waited to see if they said anything else.

-------

"What's happening to Miya? Please tell us!" Chouji said, impatiently.

The Sandame blew out smoke from his pipe. "I should probably tell you about Miya. You see, when Miya came to the village 6 years ago, she first came to me to see if I could let her stay here. I told her that she would have to have a medical check-up first. I went with her to the Hospital so she would feel more comfortable. When one of the medical-nins went to check her heart rate, that's when I saw it."

"Saw what?" asked Asuma.

"_Sigh_. A fuuinjutsu seal on her chest.."

Your teammates gasped. "A...a fuuinjutsu seal?"

"Yes. I have never seen one like it before." lied the Third. In reality, he seen one before: Naruto's Eight Divination Signs Seal that the Fourth Hokage. Only Asuma knew the Third was lying. "Anyway, I later found out that she a jinchuuriki of the Gobi, the 5-tailed demon wolf."

Miya stood there in horror. That's why the villagers hated her. That's why she lived all alone most of her life. She were a jinchuuriki, a living host of a bijuu. Miya looked at her hands and saw her nails turned to claws. She then felt ears which had become like a wolf's and saw that she had a tail.

"So that's what I am. A monster..."she murmured, tearfully." She saw only one option: leave the village. "No one miss me…" she said. "No one would every miss … a monster…" She climbed out the window, jumped onto the roof and ran towards the forest.

-------

Shaking his head, Shikamaru asked, "Sandame-sama, what's a bijuu?"

"Bijuu, Shikamaru, are creatures of great power and destruction with enormous chakra and strength. In total, there are nine of them, each more powerful than the next. The more tails a bijuu has, the more powerful it is. Kyuubi No Yoko is the most powerful since it has all nine tails."

Shikamaru and the rest of them stood there, listening.

"When a person seals a bijuu into person, that person becomes a jinchuuriki. This is considered a kinjutsu since it requires a life.

Chouji gasped. "You mean.."

"Yes. A life must be sacrificed so a bijuu can be sealed in a body. Jinchuuriki, after all, means 'power of human sacrifice.' Many see the jinchuuriki as the demon itself, and fear and shun them. That why, in some cases, many jinchuuriki become outcasts and grow up to hate the world."

Team 10 stood there, shocked. Is that how Miya's life was before is came here?

"Miya's bijuu is the Gobi. Its' name is Houkou, who is a green wolf with 5 tails, each tail represents an element: fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. Someone had sealed it in Miya and placed a seal on her chest. The medical-nins who gave her the check-up were beginning to suspect something. But, I dismissed it and told them it was just a tattoo. We should see how she's doing. She should feel better now."

As they entered the room, they saw that Miya was gone.

"She's gone!" exclaimed Chouji.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Ino.

Asuma then looked at the open window. "She must of jumped out of that window." he exclaimed. "We have to find her. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino; I want you three to comb the entire village for her, okay?

Nodding, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino decided to split up: Ino went towards the Hokage Mountain, Shikamaru went towards the village gate, and Chouji went towards the forest.

"Don't worry, Miya. I'll find you. I promise." Chouji said to himself.


	5. I Am Not A Monster

_Sorry that I haven't been updating my stories like I should. My computers been really slow lately. My bad...Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy. **Note**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ -_Chouji And The Wolf_-_

_ By Kaze no Kitsune_

Chouji searched the forest. It's been hours since Miya escaped from the hospital and everyone is searching for her, especially Chouji. He secretly likes her, but he's too nervous to tell you. Just when he was about to give up hope, he hears a faint crying sound from the ground under him. (He in a tree. Miya's under him near a bush.)

He jumps down to find Miya curled up and crying. "Miya-san?" he calls out. She got up and turned towards him.

"Chouji-kun? But why? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came looking for you. Everyone else is too. Were all worried about..."

"Go.."

"Nani?" he asked, confused.

"Why would you help me? Why help.. a monster..."

"Don't say that! You're not a mon.."

"Liar!" Miya yelled at him. She bared her fangs at him in anger. "Look at me! I am a monster!" Tears began to trickle from her face. "Why help someone like me? Why?" she asked. "Because," said Chouji. "you helped me."

She then remembered when she first met him. Miya became his friend all those years ago. He then took her hand and said "Look, I don't care who or what you are, but as long as your my friend, that's all that matters."

At that moment, her fangs disappeared, her tail shrank, and her wolf ears changed back to a humans. Miya slumped to the ground, but Chouji caught her. After awhile, he told his team that he brought her back to the hospital. They all raced to her room and saw that she changed back into her normal form. Miya's team sat around the Third as he re-told them her past.

"When Miya was born, the 5-tailed Gobi attacked her village. Their village's most powerful ninja defeated the monster, and sealed it in her body."

They sat there, with sad looks on their faces.

"After that, she was sent to a small village in the Fire Country. Soon, the people of that small village found out about Miya and banished her from there. The guards at the west gate found her, weak and dehydrated. And that was 6 years ago..."

Her team mates sat there, all with sad faces. "Wow..." said Asuma. "I..I never knew.." Sighing, Miya got up. "It's okay. As long as I'm with my team, I don't care what people think of me!" she said with a smile.


	6. Childhood Reveiled

Hey mina-san! Here's the newest chapter of "Chouji and the Wolf." If you noticed here, the song is actually "Wind" by Akeboshi and is the 1st ending theme song of Naruto. I'm using it in the story because 1.) It's a cool song and 2.)It will play an important role in the story  
later on. So enjoy! **Note**: "Wind" belongs to Akeboshi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fast forward: 5 months)

It's been several months and the Chuunin Exams are near. Team 10 has been racking up missions, helping out people, and earning some well-earned ryo. Miya, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji are walking towards the dango bar, discussing about the Chuunin Exams.

"Great. The Chuunin Exams are upon us. This sounds really fun." Shikamaru said, sarcastically.

"Oh como'n, Shika-kun. This is our chance to become Chuunins. Don't you wanna become Chuunin?" Miya says to him. "We could get higher ranking missions, earn more ryo, and learn more advanced jutsu. Who wouldn't want that?"

"I sure don't. All this sounds very troublesome to me." replied Shikamaru.

"I hope Sasuke and I become Chuunin together. Ooo! I can't wait!" Ino, squeeling with excitement. Chouji, Miya, and Shikamaru all sweatdroped. "_I hate when she talks about Sasuke. Now I know how Naruto-kun must feel..._" thought Miya.

"Bout time you guys came." All four of you look up and see Asuma-sensei, under the shade of a tree, eating dango and drinking tea. "I've been waiting for you guys. What took you?"

"We were just talk about the Chuunin Exams, sensei. That's all." said Chouji. "Oh, I see. I don't know if you guys would qualify for the Exams, you being rookies and all, but we'll wait and see. Here, I got you guys some dango and tea." The four of them took the food and sat down and the bench. "Domo, Asuma-sensei."

As they sat down, enjoying themselves, Asuma noticed a hawk flying overhead, crying out in the sky. _"Now's the time?" _he thought. As Asuma got up, Miya took notice. "Oi sensei! Where ya goin'?" she asks. "Oh, I..Uh.. Was summoned by Hokage-sama just now for something important. So just stay here okay, guys?"

"Hai!" they all say. "I wonder what was so important to get him summoned by the Hokage like that. What do you think, Miya?" Shikamaru said as he turned towards her, but she were gone. "Oi! Miya were did you go?" he said, shocked. "I'm up here!" He looks up and sees her in the tree, sitting on a branch. "Come up here and join me, guys." she says, smiling. Looking at each other, they jumped up and joined her amongst the tree tops. As Miya and her friends sat there, she started humming a song. Chouji turned toward her as she hummed. He had hard this song before, but where. "Miya-san, what song is that. It sounds so familiar." She turns and says, "It's the song that I made up when we were kid, remember?"

Now Chouji remembered. Just a few days after she met him, she started singing that song.

--FLASHBACK--

_"Hey Chouji-kun! Shika-kun!" you said, waving as you ran up to them. It had only had be 3 days and the three of you had become inseparable. Their friendship had made you forget your loneliness and made you happy and enjoy life._

_"Hey, guys! I just made up a song this morning. Wanna hear it?"_

_"Sure."_

_You cleared your throat and started singing.  
_

_"Cultivate your hunger before you idealize  
Motivate your anger to make them realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down?  
Break in to the contents, never falling down."_

_"My knee is still shaking like I was 12  
Sneaking out the classroom by the back door  
A man railed at me twice but I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting for people like me."_

_CHORUS:  
"Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry coz you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
Coz you will hate yourself in the end."_

_"Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry coz you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
Coz you will hate yourself in the end."_

_"You say: 'dreams are dreams  
I ain't gonna play the fool anymore'  
You say: 'coz I still got my soul.'"_

_"Take your time baby your blood needs to slow down  
'Breach your soul' 'reach yourself before you gloom'  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing..."  
"Shadows of nothing..."_

_"You still are blind, if you see the winding road  
Coz there is always a straight way to the point you see"_

_CHORUS (x3)_

_"Coz you will hate yourself in the end." (x4)  
_

_"Wow! Miya-san, that was great!" said Chouji. "Thanks." she replied._

-- END FLASHBACK --

"Oh, I remember now. It's really beautiful, Miya-san.

"Thanks, Chouji. That song has always made me feel happy. She turned toward the Hokage Mountain.

"Because before I met you guys, I was always alone. I never had a family or anyone to be friends with. I thought that no one would never want me. My heart felt so cold at times that it hurt. But when I met you and became your friend, my loneliness melted away and I felt happy for once." She said as she remained looking at the Hokage Mountain, smiling.

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru just sat there, with a semi-sad look on their faces. Miya laughed. "But thats all in the past, now. We should be focusing on the future and whats to come. Alright? They nodded in relief.

"So thats where you disappeared to." Team 10 looked down and saw Asuma below. They jumped down and landed in front of their sensei. "I just got done talking to the Hokage just now and I got something to tell you."

"What is it, sensei?"

Smiling he said, "You guys get to be in the Chuunin Exams!

They were shocked and speechless."ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?" yelled Chouji, Ino, and Miya. "Yep. You and several other Konoha rookies are going to be in the Chuunin Exams!" All of you, except Shikamaru, yelled in excitement. "Great. I knew something as troublesome as this would happen."

Miya sweat dropped and sighed. "Comon guys! Lets go do our bests!"


	7. Inner Demon Discussions

Wow! This was a long chapter that i did! I guess this is what happens when i don't submit new chapters in a while. What do you think of it, Chouji?

Chouji: I like it so far. Do you think that I'll tell how I feel about Miya-chan?

KnK: Sorry, Chou-kun. You'll have to wait for that. I'm not giving out spoilers to anyone, that includes you.

Chouji: ... Damn...

KnK: I _WILL_ say that it will follow along with the manga a little bit. It will eventually go into the Shippuden as well. So here's the newest chapter of _"Chouji and the Wolf:"_ _**Inner Demon Discussions**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It has been a week since Asuma broke the news to his students about them entering in the Chunin Exams and they have been training their butts off in the e exam. Ino trained so that she could outmatch her rival Sakura and impress Sasuke; Shikamaru, being the lazy slacker that he was, said that training was too troublesome and was staring at the clouds; Chouji eating his chips somewhere; and Miya was meditating on a pole, focusing her chakra. Ever since she found out that she was a container for the Gobi, she trying to prove that she was not a monster and prove her worth. Asuma looked at his students while taking a drag out of his cigarette and sighed. _"I hope that they don't fail this exam…" _he thought to himself. He then looked over at Miya. He had noticed that she trained extra hard after she found out that she was the Gobi's container. As Miya meditated, an eerie green chakra surrounded her body.

Asuma's eyes widened. The eerie chakra meant that the Gobi was wakening again. "Miya!" he screamed. "Miya! Get up now!" Miya looked up and saw her hands. The green chakra. She became frightened. Her team mates head Asuma's screams and came rushing over. They saw Miya and tried to help her. Soon, a pain racked Miya's body and then lost consciousness.  
_  
"…"_

_".. Where.. Where am I?….."_

Miya found herself in a dark cellar of some sort (A.N: This is like the same place in Naruto that holds the Kyuubi). _"Where am I? What is this place?"_ She looks around. _"Asuma-sensei? Chouji-kun? Shika-kun?" _

**SNARL GROWL**

Miya hears snarling noises from behind her. She goes back and sees a dark corridor. _"The sounds seem to be coming from over there."_ she says as she goes down the corridor. At the end of the corridor, she comes up to an enormous metal cage. _"This place… it gives me the creeps…."_ An eerie feeling comes from in front of her. The feeling is somehow, familiar…but, why? Miya looks at the cage and notices a seal

on the cage door 

**"Oi, abazure…"** Miya looks at the cages and her eyes widen. In the darkness of the cage, appears big yellow eyes that resemble a wolf's. **"Abazure, come closer…"** Miya comes closer, only to be faced with a mouth of sharp teeth. She jumps back from the cage and stared at the beast. Even though it was dark, Miya could make out what it looked like. The beast was enormous. It had dark green fur and bright yellow eyes. Its fangs protruded from its mouth and had long black claws. Its 5 long tails swished back and forth. _"Who.. What are you?"_ The beast gave a feral grin. **"I am Houkou, the great five-tailed bijuu; Master of the five elements: Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Lightning; and controller of the forest, trees, and plants. " **Miya's eyes widened._ "YOU'RE the Gobi?"_

**"Indeed I am, abazure. . So you're my container… How pathetic you are… If wasn't for this accursed seal, I would of devoured you already…"** the beast said as drooled from the mouth. _"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID DOG!!!! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE HATES ME!!!" _Miya screams at the Gobi. **"Shut up, abazure! I don't like this as much as you do! You think I like being sealed in your body ?! Think again!!" **

Miya glared at Houkou. He was the reason that she suffered so much. It was him that was the source of her loneliness. She hated it so much.  
**"Abazure… I know you hate me, but I think I can help you."**_"How can you help me? The only thing you've done was bring me nothing but pain and loneliness. What can you do to help me?"_

**"I may be a giant 5-tailed demon but that doesn't make me a heartless beast. I know that the Chunin Exams are coming up and--"**

_"How do you know about the Exams?"_

Houkou sighed. **"Just because I'm sealed in you, doesn't mean I'm oblivious to the outside world."** _"Sorry.."_ **"Anyway… I can give you an ability that can make you control plants. You can make them grow, protect you, or strangle your enemies. How about that?"** She thought about this for a moment. Why would it help her?

_"Why are doing this?"_ Houkou came closer to the cage. **"Because I'm sealed in you, our fates are intertwined. In other words: if you die, I die as well. So I might as well make the best of it. So, do you want it or not?"** Miya thought about it and then came to a decision. _"Fine. It's a deal."_ At that moment, the pain came back and she blacked out.

"Miya! Miya, please wake-up! Please wake-up!" 

As Miya opened her eyes she saw her team mates and sensei surrounding her in the hospital . "Miya! Thank kami-sama! We thought you died!" Asuma said as she opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" asked Chouji. "Yeah. I'm fine." Her team mates were confused. "Are you sure? I mean we could just--"

"It's alright sensei. I'm fine." she said smiling. "Alright, if you say so.." Chouji came closer to her bed and held out a beautiful flower in a vase of water. "I got you this flower. It hasn't opened yet, but I was hoping you.." "Thank you, Chouji-kun! I love it!" she interrupted. As she reached her hand out to smell it, the flower bud opened up, showing its stunning iridescent petals. Her team mates were in shock. "How… How did you do that?!" said Shikamaru, pointing at the flower. "I don't know.." Then she remembered: it was the Gobi. "Wait. I remember. It was the Gobi. It gave me this power to control plants." She explained everything that had happened to her and the conversation that she had with it.

After explaining everything, she turned to Asuma. "Sensei, please don't exclude me from the Exams. I really want to become a chuunin and I don't want to be seen as a monster anymore.. Please let me do the exams!" she said as tears began forming in her eyes. "It's okay ,Miya; I'm not going to do the exams. I won't tell the proctors or other senseis about this. It'll be our secret, okay?" he said smiling. This made her feel better. "Thank-you." Later, she was allowed to leave and go home. As she walked home, she met up with Chouji. "Hey Chouji-kun!" said Miya. "Hey Miya-san."

They began to walk to Chouji's house. "Hey Chouji?" "Yeah Miya?" "Do you still like me?" Chouji began blushing. "O-Of course I do. I always like you. You know that." She hugged him. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me.." Chouji's face turned beet red. _"She.. She's hugging me... It feels...__ It feels good." _he thought as he hugged her back. They soon made their way to the Akimichi residence. "So I'll see you tomorrow, Chouji. Bye." said Miya as she waved good-bye and then disappeared into the night. As Chouji slept, he thought about Miya. _"I can't believe she hugged me."_ he thought._ "I wish I could tell her how I feel about her…"_ he said as he drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

**A.N.:** I hope you like this chapter, as well as this story! I _love_ friendly criticism. Tell me what u think about it, what i should do to improve it or whatever! I'll be waiting!

Word Meanings:

**-Abazure: Bitch **

**-Houkou: the name of the 5-tailed bijuu**

**-Gobi: five tails (duh lol) **


End file.
